


Cool for the Summer

by chaostheoryy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, M/M, Sexual Tension, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With much reluctance, Erik agrees to join Charles on a trip to Long Island to enjoy the summer weather by the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angeredthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/gifts).



> Well, I'm back with yet another prompt fill for angeredthoughts who requested Charles wearing a speedo. Hope you enjoy!

Erik had never been much of a beach lover. Sure there was something peaceful about laying by the water and listening to the waves roll onto the sand, but the prospect of being swallowed up by crowds of people screaming and shouting never appealed to him. It was summer which meant every single family in the tri-state area would be taking a road trip down to enjoy the cool Atlantic water. As much as he despised the idea of joining the temporary migration, Erik could not deny Charles' request to take a trip down to Long Island for the day. Charles had done nothing but treat him with the utmost respect since they'd met, the least Erik could do was sacrifice his hatred toward people for a few hours.  
  
They loaded up the back seat of Charles' old station wagon with towels and picnic items before climbing in and pulling out of the expansive driveway of the Xavier mansion. Charles, who had been far too eager to drive, beamed over at Erik.  
  
"I really appreciate you coming with me, Erik," he said, "Taking trips like these are rather depressing when you're on your own."  
  
"You don't have to thank me," Erik responded as he adjusted his sunglasses.  
  
Charles smiled brightly, eyes wandering between the road and Erik. "Well, you know me. Can't do anything without feeling grateful for what I have."  
  
Erik felt the corners of his mouth pull up into a grin. Charles was so unlike him in so many ways. He was cheery and positive. He saw the best in people even if they couldn't see it in themselves. As difficult as it was for Erik to understand, he really did admire Charles for it.  
  
The drive down to Long Island took a little over an hour. To Erik's surprise, when they pulled into the parking lot at Charles' favorite beach, there were only a few cars parked and about two dozen people sprawled out on the sand.  
  
"There's hardly anyone here," Erik said in confusion, "I assumed it would be overcrowded."  
  
When he looked over at Charles, he was just as surprised to see a knowing smirk resting on his lips. "One benefit of being a local is knowing exactly which beaches to go to in the summer."  
  
With a chuckle, Charles climbed out and began unloading their belongings from the back seat, leaving Erik rather stunned as he stared out the window at the quiet shoreline. It was almost magical to see such a beautiful beach occupied by so little people. Erik had never considered himself a romantic, but when he looked out at that water, he couldn't help but think about how wonderful the world could be sometimes.  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?" Charles called as he began trudging up the sandy slope beside their car.  
  
Erik climbed out of the car and started trailing behind him, eyes scanning the landscape as he walked. Long blades of sand coated grass lined the tops of the hills dividing the beach from the mainland, occasionally accompanied by faded white fences. Down the southern end, Erik could see some beach houses reaching out over the shore line, their wooden panels painted in bright blues and yellows. Everything about this beach was incredible from the smooth waves licking at the sand to the gentle breeze that combed through his hair.  
  
When he finished taking in his surroundings, Erik turned his attention to Charles who had just finished laying out their towels.  
  
"I don't know if you have a preference. Feel free to choose whichever towel you'd like," Charles said as he gestured to their setup.  
  
"This one will do." Erik chose the more boring of the two towels and placed the cooler of drinks in the sand beside it before sitting down.  
  
"Aren't you going to get in the water?" Charles asked, his face alight with boyish excitement.  
  
Erik shrugged. "Maybe later. I think I'll just enjoy the breeze for now."  
  
Charles made a little "tsk" sound with his tongue. "Suit yourself," he muttered playfully before beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
  
If Erik had ever said he didn't watch Charles undress, he would have been lying because he couldn't keep his eyes off of Charles even if he wanted to. Eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, he watched subtly as Charles removed his shirt to reveal his perfectly toned torso. His skin was fair, untainted by any sort of blemish or hair. God, Erik thought, he'd never seen a body so smooth.  
  
His astonishment didn't stop there either. Once Charles had removed his shirt, he began unbuckling his belt. Erik's breath almost caught in his throat. He had been convinced that Charles was just going to wear his shorts into the water. It wouldn't have been that strange. Plenty of people went to the beach in clothes like the ones he had been wearing. However, when Charles dropped his shorts, a part of Erik was very glad that wasn't the case. Underneath his shorts, Charles had on a very tight, very flattering black speedo. Erik nearly groaned at the reveal. The swimsuit was snug around Charles' groin, making it easy to see just what he had tucked away in there. And good God did that speedo make his ass look good, especially when he bent over to pick his clothes up.  
  
Erik licked his suddenly dry lips and pried his eyes away from Charles' body when his counterpart turned to dig into one of the bags for his sunscreen. Well, he definitely hadn't thought about this problem when he'd agreed to come to the beach with Charles. Then again, how was he to know that Charles would wear such a revealing swimsuit.  
  
Erik made sure to keep his eyes fixated on the water even as he heard the faint sound of lotion-slicked hands running over smooth skin. He could just imagine what Charles looked like as he spread the lotion over his body, hands slowly dragging over his thighs and chest. He could almost picture Charles face as he did it too - eyes fluttering shut and head tilted back as he ran his fingers along the expanse of his neck...  
  
"Would you mind helping me for a moment, Erik?"  
  
Erik nearly jumped as he was startled from his rather inappropriate thoughts. He looked up to find Charles standing next to him with the bottle of sunscreen in hand.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother, but I can't quite get my shoulders," Charles said with a sheepish smile.  
  
Erik stared at him for a moment, thankful for his sunglasses since Charles couldn't see just how wide his wandering eyes were as he looked at him.  
  
"Oh," Erik blurted out once he processed what was being said, "Sure."  
  
He grabbed the bottle from Charles' hand and was about to stand up but found himself frozen in place when Charles sat down between his open legs. Erik's jaw clenched, stomach fluttering as he found himself staring at the beautifully fair skin of Charles' bare back. He was sitting so close Erik could just lean in and nuzzle his nose along the base of his neck, so close he could press his lips to his shoulders.  
  
Erik cleared his throat and forced those thoughts from his mind as he squirted some of the sunscreen into his palm and rubbed his hands together to cover them both. Then, very hesitantly, he reached out and pressed his hands up against Charles' shoulder blades. The skin beneath his palms was unbelievably smooth and as he ran his hands over more of his partner's back and shoulders, he could feel just how firm his muscles were. Erik watched in fascination as his fingertips glided over Charles' shoulders, curling ever so slightly at the first knuckle before straightening out when he slid his palm back down his neck.  
  
Erik could feel a fire burning in his body as he touched Charles. It had started as a spark long before he had realized it was there. And now, seeing Charles nearly naked and submitting his body to Erik's will to be taken care of, the spark had erupted into a massive flame. Erik wanted to do more than just rub lotion into the skin of his back. He wanted to line the man's spine with kisses. He wanted to trace his tongue along his jawline and scrape his teeth over his neck. He wanted to caress and mark his unclaimed flesh, more so than he'd ever wanted to before.  
  
Erik's fingertips pressed deeper into Charles' skin as he fought the urge to lean forward and nip at his shoulder. Every inch of skin he touched made him hunger more and more. And when his hands reached his lower back, he wanted to dip his fingers beneath that speedo and do unspeakable things to his ass.  
  
Erik bit his lip firmly, realizing that he was developing very prominent erection. God, he was out of control. He knew he should have said no, not just to putting sunscreen on Charles' back, but to the entire trip in general. If he kept these damn fantasies up, if he kept lusting after Charles, he would ruin everything he had built with Charles. Every last bit of respect and friendship he had earned would be thrown away.  
  
A sudden groan escaped his throat as Charles scooted back and pressed up against his erection. His cheeks immediately flushed and he tore his hands away from Charles' back upon realizing what he had done. However, just as he was about move away, Charles' hands reached back and grabbed at his thighs.  
  
"Don't stop," Charles murmured, voice alarmingly husky.  
  
Erik stared at the back of Charles' head in shock. Charles wanted him to keep going, to keep touching him even though he had covered the entirety of his back in lotion, even though he had felt the press of Erik's erection against his lower back. Realization hit Erik like a massive wave - Charles liked it. He actually liked what was happening.  
  
Erik's brow furrowed with determination, the burning hunger taking him over like a wildfire. If Charles wanted more, he would get it.  
  
Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, hands immediately finding their way to Charles' chest as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the side of his neck. Charles let out a soft gasp, tilting his head to give Erik access to the entire right side of his neck. Erik hummed deeply at the gesture. Charles was welcoming his touch, encouraging his kiss. He wanted this just as much as Erik did.  
  
Erik nipped gently at Charles' ear, eliciting a soft whimper from his partner. "Have you ever had sex on a beach, Charles?" He whispered as he let one hand wander down between Charles' legs.  
  
Charles gasped and pushed his erection against Erik's wandering hand. "N-no."  
  
Erik smirked to himself. He let his palm rub firmly over Charles' groin, treasuring the helpless moans the touch triggered. With one hand teasing at Charles' erection and the other caressing his chest, Erik growled into his ear, "Would you like to?"  
  
Charles seemed to shudder at the suggestion, melting against Erik's body like ice on hot pavement. "God, yes," he murmured breathlessly.  
  
As Erik hummed with content at Charles' confirmation and snuck his hand beneath the waistband of Charles' swimsuit, he realized just how glad he was for agreeing to join Charles on his trip to the beach.


End file.
